Russian Allaince
The Russian Alliance is a colation of 6 (later 7) nations led by the U.S.S.R. during the Second Baby Revolution in 3014. The 6 nations in the Russian Alliance were Mother Russia, Germany, Britain, Frenchland, Prussia and Puerto Rico. During the War on Terror Puerto Rica also briefly joined the Russian Alliance in exchange for there help pushing the terrorist insurgents out of Cuba. Fountadion The Russian Alliance was founded at the start of the Second American Revolution by Vorrzst Keng acting on behalf of the One True Baby. The Alliance's original purpose was to defeat the American Revolutionaries, but when this failed it was used against other threats. Second American Revolution The Russian Alliance fought its counterpart, the United States of America during the Second American Revolution. Both sides took heavy casualties in the conflict, and the Russian Alliance was plagued with revolutions in their own countries as well. Later in the War, Britain receded from the Alliance, but rejoined during the War on Terror The War ended in a stalemate. War on Terror The War on Terror, starting between American-supported Random Terrorits and Puerto Rica, eventually included the Russian Alliance after the Anti-terror act was passed by Mother Russia. As part of the act, Puerto Rica temporarily became part of the Russian Alliance and the Alliance's armies helped retake Cuba from the Terrorists and restore order. The Baby War The nations of the Russian Alliance were major players in the Baby War. The majority of the Earth-side of the War took place over the nations of the Russian Alliance. Members Mother Russia (U.S.S.R.) The structural leader of the Allaince. Mother Russia mainly commanded the war efforts of the alliance from behind the lines due to its navy being destroyed in the Battle of the Atlantic and Battle for Cuba. Mother Russia represents the alliance as a whole politically and can generally issue edicts over the other nations. France France, or Frenchland, is the technological leader of the alliance. The French Armada fought in the Battle of the Atlantic and its troops helped push the Americans out of Germany, but France's main cliam throughout the Baby Revolution was the creation of advanced baguette technology. French inventor/scientist/politician Madame Sofia developed the Baguette Bomb during the Second American Revolution and the Anti-starship Baguette Missle which helped turn the tide of the Baby War. Germany The German Empire makes up most of the Alliance's navy and a portion of its land troops. Germany's military is one of the most powerful on Earth and their troops led most of the battles the alliance has fought. The German army was led by General Andy Veinersien during the Second Baby Revolution. Prussia The large nation located directly under the U.S.S.R., dispite its large size, Prussia's military and political position are quite weak. Throughout the Baby War, most of Prussia was defended by the German Luftwaffe. The Prussian military was generally integrated a smaller units into the Geramn Army. Puerto Rico The only permanent non Eurasian nation in the Russian Alliance. Puerto Rico was not originally in the Alliance until President Madeleine rose to power and entered Puerto Rico into an alliance with Mother Russia. Puerto Rico made up most of the alliance's ground troops fighting the U.S.A. during the Second American Revolution. Throughout this time Puerto Rico was often supplied with weapons, ammunition, and soldiers from New Geramny. Britain A peaceful neutral country, Britain entered the Russian Alliance in exchange for protection by the alliance's armies. Britain was mainly a supply depot for the alliance, although Britain would supply any nation which would pay for it (including the alliance's enemies). Britain breifly receded from the alliance late in the Second American Revolution, but rejoined for protection against the Random Terrorists during the War on Terror. Puerto Rica After the fall of Cuba in Puerto Rica's War on Terror, the remaining Puerto Ricians joined the Russian Alliance so that the alliance could help take back Cuba from the terrorists. The Allaince was sussesful, but Puerto Rica left the union immediately after the war ended.